ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Perrogon
'Perrogon '(ペルゴン Perugon) is the eleventh Chinese Zodiac God Monster that appears in Horror Stories of the 12 Chinese Zodiacs. He was also the eleventh monster created by Hēi’àn and attacked China. History When the French Narrator went back in time from 2019 one year before, which was year of the dog, Frenchy brang a tape that showed back in 1922, the Chinese were celebrating the year of the Dog, but the evil emperor (in his human form as a good god) used his sorcery book of creating monsters. The emperor used page 110, how to create a Dog monster, and started saying the sorcery. Then, the dog sign started glowing brightly chocolate brown, spat out a Dog shaped beam, and it formed into Perrogon. Hēi’àn sent Perrogon to China and then the god monster took the form of several firework flakes. In China, the Chinese saw a chocolate brown firework that was shaped like an Dog, and then the flakes of the firework combined into Perrogon, and then the monster god started attacking China with his tail, karate skills, crunching, and others. Perrogon then ran away unharmed. After the tape was finished, the firework returned and Perrogon came again. Perrogon attacked China again, but then Kurgutsu Huōng turned into Ultraman Huōng and fought the dog. Perrogon had the upper hand, but then Huōng managed to defeat him with a karate kick and then became good, protecting China at all causes. Trivia * Perrogon’s suit was a heavily painted Guarde suit with two of Galberos’ side dog heads, and Wolf Fire’s tail painted brown at the back. * Perrogon’s grunts and barks are modified dog cries and growls. Perrogon’s whining are also reused Wolf Gas whining. Personality Quotes in the Book of the 12 Chinese Zodiac God Monsters Perrogon is loyal and honest, amiable and kind, cautious and prudent. Due to having a strong sense of loyalty and sincerity, Perrogon will do everything for very nice children and people who he thinks is most important. As Perrogon is not good at communication, it is difficult for him to convey his thoughts to others. Therefore, Perrogon tends to leave others with the impression that he has a stubborn personality. Born with a good nature, Perrogon does not tend to be a criminal or seek dishonest gains. He just needs a quiet life and a good family and, therefore, forgets the ugliness and evil on Earth (When he was evil, it was the opposite). Perrogon is always ready to help others and does not care about their own interests, but if he finds himself betrayed by cunning people he will feel shocked and hurt. When thrown into doubt, Perrogon thinks the world is evil and complicated. He then criticizes sharply when giving comments on something, and infers all things are according to his pessimistic point of view. So people of the Dog zodiac are given total good luck by Perrogon as a result.Category:Horror Stories of the 12 Chinese Zodiacs Category:The 12 Chinese Zodiac God Monsters